Beta-Adrenergic receptors survive in frozen pineals in concentrations sufficient to encourage their characterization from commercial sources. Their analysis is complicated by the presence of substances of unknown significance that cooperatively bind lipophilic adrenergic inhibitors. Binding activity is surprisingly resistant to agents known to inhibit other membrane functions by covalent binding to protein.